That Missing Piece
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: John has been with Mark for awhile and just wants to be his one and only. However, with Mark's past, John doesn't know if Mark feels the same way about him. With the help of his friends, they will soon find out. Warning: Slash M/M, cursing, and Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

******Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is written for SyltherinQueen020. I hope she and y'all like it.**

**A/N 2: Don't forget to vote in the polls for the next story to be up after "Second Chances," "Stone Cold Lovin'," and "The Raging Storm." These are my story ideas and I just need a little help to up the next one up after them.**

**That Missing Piece**

John Cena watched Mark as he wiped down his motorcycle. The younger man had been doing that a lot lately. He didn't know why just felt like he should watch him. He loved the older man and wanted him to be happy; he didn't know how to keep him happy. Mark had a lot of exes and John didn't want to be just another number. He just wanted to be Mark's one and only.

"You're watching me again," Mark said as he stood up.

John blushed. "I'm sorry."

The older man chuckled. "John, why have you been watching me?"

"I just like watching you."

Mark walked over to the younger man. John didn't take his eyes off of him. His breathing quickened the closer Mark got. The older man stood before him and they stared into each other's eyes. Mark smiled and leaned down to kiss him. John wrapped his arms around Mark's neck as his blues fluttered shut. Mark held onto John's waist and began to massage them. Mark's cell went off and he growled.

"You don't have to answer it," John said.

"If I don't, Glenn would be over here in less than ten minutes wondering if I broke a hip or something," Mark replied. He dug his phone out and asked, "What do you want?"

**"Have you done it yet?"**

"No 'Hello' or 'How are you?' or anything like that?"

**"Whatever. So have you?"**

"Why do you care?"

**"Because I do."**

"Right and no."

**"Then when?"**

"When I feel like it. Good-bye. You were interrupting something very nice."

**"Sorry. Tell John that Randy says 'Hi.' Bye, Mark."**

"Bye." Mark hung up his phone. "Glenn and Randy says 'Hi.'"

John laughed. "Shall we continue this or..."

Mark growled. "Here or in the house?"

The younger man pulled him closer and kissed him. Mark kissed him back and tugged on his shirt. John pulled away enough to let Mark pull the material off. The younger man unbuttoned Mark's shirt and took it off.

"I guess here then?" Mark asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," John said.

Mark nodded. "Needy."

They kissed as Mark undid John's pants. He pulled them down to take a hold of John's hardened member. He stroked John as he whined in their kiss.

"You like that, baby boy?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," John answered.

He continued to jerk John off as the younger man bucked into his hand.

_I hear voices in my head. They consul me, they understand, they talk to me._

"Fucking Randy," John growled.

Mark pulled away and stared at me with a smile on his face. "Answer it."

"NO!"

"Do it." Mark turned John around.

"You're so kinky." John took his phone from his pants' pocket before he took the pants off. He grabbed a wooden bar stool and bent over it, showing off his ass. "Hello?"

**"John, we need to talk."**

"We're talking now."

Mark pressed against John's entrance.

**"Be serious, John."**

The older man pressed hard and John bit into his knuckle.

**"John?"**

"I'm here. What do you want to talk about?"

**"It's about Mark."**

"Okay."

**"I'm not sure what he's planning, but he is planning something. I heard Glenn and Hunter talking about it, but they were hush hush. You might want to talk to Kofi and see what you can get out of him."**

"Really? Oh God!"

**"John...are you all right?"**

"I'm...uh...I'm fine."

Mark bit his tongue as he rammed into his lover. John felt so good, that he didn't want to pull out.

"Randy, can we talk later?"

**"Fine, but we're gonna talk."**

John hung up the phone and screamed out in pleasure. He leaned up a bit to dip his hips down.

"Shit, John!"

Mark came hard followed by John.

"Why do you like dropping your hips like that?" Mark asked.

"Because you like it," John replied.

The older man pulled out and smiled at John as he turned around. John looked over his lover and his eyes went down to his softened cock.

"Mark, you didn't wear a condom," John said.

Mark looked down and nodded. "Sorry. Heat of the moment." He stepped closer and kissed his lover. "I think I'll make steaks tonight."

Mark dressed and went into the house.

"Mark? Cooking?" John asked. He smiled and got dressed.


End file.
